


Rainmaker

by MrProphet



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-23
Updated: 2017-04-23
Packaged: 2018-10-22 23:25:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10707336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrProphet/pseuds/MrProphet





	Rainmaker

The road was more like a river, the rain water pouring down the hill in a fierce torrent which ripped at Buffy’s legs. The demon did not seem overly troubled by the water as it waved its arms and strode towards Buffy, roaring in a voice like a waterfall.

It stopped and looked at Buffy expectantly.

“Sorry,” Buffy said. “I don’t speak downpour.” She leaped up and launched a fierce flying kick at the demon’s chest. To her horror, her boot sank into its chest; the demon was all made of water.

Buffy fell on her back in the torrent. She rolled away from the demon and stood up again. “That is just disturbing,” she groaned, “and not good.” She drew a dagger from her back and threw it hard at the demon; it passed through with a splash. “Not good at all.”

She turned and ran back to the school.

“Gii-les!” Buffy burst into the library at a run.

Giles emerged from the stacks and regarded her sternly. “Careful, Buffy,” he said. “You’ll get water on the books.”

“I’ve got water in places I never knew I had places,” Buffy protested, “and there’s a wishy-washy watery demon coming to get water all over your precious books, unless you tell me how to fight it.”

“A wishy-washy… A water demon?” Giles mused. “In the middle of a flood? I suppose that couldn’t be a coincidence.”

“Giles!”

“Hmm? Oh, yes; I’m just… cross-referencing in my mind.”

The doors of the library burst open again and the water demon charged in, roaring like a whirlpool. In the artificial light, Buffy could make out that the demon might be made up of swirling water, but that it had the shape of a human being; a woman, in fact.

“Ah,” Giles said.

“Ah? Face-to-face with the ice-sculpture gone wrong and this is what you have to offer me? Ah?” Buffy took up a combat stance. “I’ll hold her off; you find a book. Or failing that a really big towel.”

“No, no, Buffy,” Giles said. “Just… wait.”

“Wait for what?”

The demon roared on, waving her arms, but did not seem intent on attack.

“Buffy; will you go into the stacks and find me a copy of  _Arcane Incantations of the Gaels and Celts_. It’s not a very good reference book, but it will give us a base for translating.”

“She’s… talking to us?” Buffy asked. “That’s a new one. I thought all that roaring was just the equivalent of the usual ‘prepare to die in painful ways’.”

“Umm, no. The book, please. I’ve a feeling that our friend here has somehow become trapped in Sunnydale and brought the rain with her. If we want to end the flooding, all we have to do is set her free.”

Buffy sighed and headed back into the stacks. “Alright!” she called. “But if we end up loosing her to drown the world with a tidal wave, you’re cleaning up.”


End file.
